


可以不可以

by yangmaobao



Series: 可以不可以AU [2]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man:Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: 一夜情对象兼顶头上司只对我有感觉，总裁助理变身总裁夫人（危险发言）





	可以不可以

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark38 X Peter Parker 23  
> #妮妮信息素：雪松；小虫信息素：佛手柑【罗意威事后清晨了解一下？】  
> #沙雕日剧设定，ooc属于我，私设如山，反转考虑一下  
> #Summary：一夜情对象兼顶头上司只对我有感觉，总裁助理变身总裁夫人（危险发言）  
> #碎碎念：看着浏览量觉得看得人不少，可是小红心跟评论没啥？所以我是写得太垃圾还是写得太ooc还是稚嫩文笔？ball ball大家给我反馈好不好？我好虚……

“Jar，比对Peter身边所有能接触的人跟那份在职人员名单。”  
一连串蓝色的代码在屏幕上飞速划过，偶尔出现几张照片，在Tony刚好喝完一杯红酒的瞬间，Jarvis也把最终结果投影到屏幕上，那是一个有着红发碧眼的女子。  
“Mary Jane，百老汇女演员，Mr.Parker的高中同学跟大学同学。在五年前那份名单上。”电子音带了几分愉悦，像是感应到先生终于找到了他的omega。  
“发个消息给Happy，我要Peter Parker的全部信息，包括被人有意隐瞒的那部分。”  
“Sir，消息已发送。”  
Loki接回Aurora的时候，提起Tony有急事。Peter便急匆匆地往回赶，回到门口发现屋里漆黑一片，他试探地喊了声： “Tony？”  
屋里的灯慢慢亮了起来，电波投在落地窗上，愉悦地跳了跳。“Mr.Parker，sir正在楼上休息，他觉得睡觉能让他忘记饥饿。”  
“可是我刚刚不是刚烤好了甜甜圈吗？”  
“Sir挑食。”  
Peter无奈地走到厨房，从冰柜里摸索出一些简单的食材。在他洗菜的时候，忽然一双有力的手从背后环住了他的腰。“Tony？”  
“Hello，Mr.Parker.”  
这称呼不对劲，语气也有点僵硬，他想回过头去，却被Tony的手禁锢在原地。“发生了什么吗？”  
“你有事要跟我说？”  
“今天Aurora买了几本书，还有一个玩偶，还有……”  
没等Peter说完，Tony就吻住了他，另一只手利落地褪下了他的裤子。“我问的是你，有没有什么事情要告诉我的？”先生的手覆在他脸上，温柔地摩挲着，就像是用动听歌声诱惑水手的塞壬。  
“我没有怀孕。”  
Tony愣了愣，很快恢复了花花公子的神情，“那我要加把劲了。”他靠在Peter的肩上，似有若无地亲吻着他的颈间，另一只手沿着大腿内侧往上。“在我把你就地正法之前，希望你能把该说的不该说的都说了。”  
他的手握住了还没有被唤醒的小Peter，另一只手牢牢禁锢着Peter的腰。“等等！”在Peter想要反抗的时候，他毫不犹豫地将Peter压在了水槽上。  
先生的生气是沉默而安静，可他手上的动作却比平时要狠几分，明显地宣告着他心情十分之不好。  
Peter回想着刚刚的发生的事情，明明下午的时候还挺好的，难道是Loki跟先生说了些什么吗？“你是不喜欢吃这些吗？”  
“给你一个范围，从五年前说起。”先生说完，手指也顺利挤进了某个地方，他肆意妄为地戳着甬道的软肉。  
听到“五年前”三个字，Peter撑在水槽上的手不由得捏紧了几分。五年前，Peter在医院休养了几个月之后，便回学校继续上课了。课程没有落下，仿佛那件事并没有发生过。直到某一天Ned带了一瓶药找到了MJ，告诉她，药是在Peter的抽屉里发现的。他们才知道，Peter从来没有走出来过，现在或许也还没有。以至于每次听见或想起，都不由得全身发抖。  
Peter将双腿一夹，随后便被人强行挤开。正在气头上的Tony只觉得Peter是心虚，他双手举起了Peter，又重重地放下，顺势顶了进去。  
“Tony Stark！”旧伤加上剧烈的撞开，就算这段时间慢慢习惯了不少，也超过了Peter能承受的范围。身后的人丝毫没有放过他的想法，抵着他就开始进出。五年的委屈加上多年的感情得不到准确的回应，Peter抱着破罐子破摔的心情就直接说了出来。“我五年前确实怀孕了！我想好好保护他的，可是我一个人真的尽力了。”  
Tony连忙把小孩的身子转了回来，汗水夹杂着泪水顺着他的脸滑下。他一下子慌了，将Peter搂进了怀里，不停地拍着他的后背。小孩死死地抓着他，哭得差点喘不过气来。“你Tony Stark想找一个人真的会找不到吗？”  
“是我的错，我当时应该让人先把你送回来纽约。”  
“你有找过我吗？”  
“不会有哪一个Alpha会抛弃自己的Omega。”Tony顺了顺Peter的小卷毛，又抱紧了几分，“我先带你去洗一下，我们再好好谈一下。”两人现在的姿势实在是不适合讨论这么严肃的问题，五年前的事情实在太多疑点。  
在Tony往后退的时候，Peter圈着他的脖子，将两条腿缠在了他的腰上。“我现在不想谈，你先给我。”小孩吸了吸鼻子，亲上了先生。先生搂紧了Peter的腰，抱着他往楼上的卧室走去。  
小孩哭得眼睛跟鼻子都红红的，稚嫩的脸庞染上几分意乱情迷让人陷得更深。Tony牢牢扣着小孩的双手，带着他沉沦迷失。  
再次标记的时候，小孩像第一次一样，用双唇描绘着先生的小胡子，先生则紧紧将他环在怀里，犬齿刺破他雪白的颈脖。  
那被深埋在钢铁之躯下伤痕累累的人，终于找到了他专属的小太阳。


End file.
